the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 21
Trivia Mr.Enter:'It's time for us to take our first foray into the wild world of the Internet yes both of my shows have the capacity to take on webtoons as well as the ones that are on mainstream television and this open a world of possibilities on both ends we're going to start with the bad end of the bad end you might think that I'm making fun of some low-budget animated show that came out of the back waters of the Internet '''Caption:'Dusk's Dawn is a MASTERPIECE compared to what I'm about to review 'Mr.Enter:'You know kind of like what I did with tusks dawn I am NOT control-alt-delete is one of the most popular web comics to the day the creators of that comic not only wanted this webtoon to go on television but they actually charged money for people to see it and would you believe that not even fans with a comic like the show I haven't seen the comics in fact before this review I haven't even heard of the comics but with a good webtoon like eddsworld you shouldn't have to read the comics to get the cartoon,now why am I doing this particular episode trilogy because a control-alt-delete episode barely cracks five minutes in fact part two of this trilogy is four and a half minutes long I originally thought that it was a butchered edit in fact it still might be but I don't really know all three of these together don't even hit 22 minutes it takes an intro sequence and all three of them to hit 15 it starts with two guys driving a car they toss a CD case out of it and you are to realize the series biggest problem its animation is horrible in fact that's pretty much going to solve all the problems of the show most of their humor relies on timing but because their animation is so stilted and bad they get the timing wrong every single time.The CD case lands on a doorstep and the car runs out of gas out of a limo steps "Jack Thompson for those who don't know Jack Thompson was a lawyer who has an obsession against video games,yeah he was one of those guys claiming that grand theft auto was a murder simulator.This obsession actually got him disbarred a while back and no one has heard anything from the guy since he sued Facebook back in 2009 'Caption:'Ctrl + Alt + Del:The Animated Series ran from 2005-2006 'Mr.Enter:'What I'm saying is that this is horribly horribly dated 'Jack Thompson:'Where are the plans you stole from my office? 'Mr.Enter:'Biggest problem number two: The voice acting is horrible! '''Guy: We...uh...we just came out to get some lunches. Mr. Enter: I don't think it's much of a stretch to say I prefer 'Dusk's Dawn' over this. Jack Thompson: If this is a food trip, then where are your groceries? Mr. Enter: Perhaps they haven't brought them yet. Trivia Edit * In his "Top 11 Worst Episodes" list from 2013, he gives a shout out to Eddsworld by comparing it positively to the failed animated version of Ctrl+Alt+Del; after the shout out, he says: "And may Edd Gould rest in peace." *'Credits song': Upbeat 8-bit music. * One Tumbnail Idea is Mr Enter's star wars movies getting thrown in the trash or burned in a campfire * Mr enter Believes that CAD: The Animated Series is an embarrassment to all involved. Category:Animated Atrocities